


Best lunch break ever!

by Maqaron



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maqaron/pseuds/Maqaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a bathroom with a skeleton...That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best lunch break ever!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dirty reading/writing the words pussy and cock. :/

"Shit,take your pants off."Sans hissed.How you'd come to be fucking you in a mall bathroom was lost to you.Shit. It was pretty hot though,The fact that this was taking place in public bathroom where anybody could hear your sounds.

"Ssh, we're gonna get caught." you hissed back as you slipped your pants off and slipped your shirt over your head effectively messing up your hair in the process.

"We wont, if you shut your fucking mouth, don't disobey your master."He smiled at you obviously trying to convey that he didn't really mean it, but still that was turning you on.He was most definitely using that text against you.

Sans sat down on the closed toilet seat ,and slipped his cock from out his out his pants motioning you to stand over him.

"Lower yourself." He commanded. You did as told and slowly lowered yourself. Sans decided that wasn't fast enough ,and grabbed your hips slamming you down onto his member. The sudden motion made you reach out for his shoulders holding on for dear life,you never felt so full before. He was reaching places that you never could yourself.He kept his thrusting at an even pace, your pants and moans painting the silence brightly.

"Get up."You did as told and stood up Sans' cock making a audible "pop" noise as it pulled from your heat.Sans threw his jacket on the floor.How sweet, he didn't want you to actually be on the floor.

"Get down on your knees."Once again you did as told.When you looked back up, Sans' bright blue shaft was in your face. Immediately you wrapped your lips around his cock bobbing back and forth so hard you stared gargling on it.

"Enjoying your taste, Slut"You couldn't even answer that you were to busy chowing down on dick at the moment.You weren't sure why but you really went all out on this one, swirling your tongue around before coming back up to the tip only to repeat the process.

"Enough, lay on your back."You pretty much fell back onto the jacket, pretty eager to get started back up again.He used his hand to guide his shaft your your pussy and dragged the tip over your folds over and over again.

"Please, stop teasing and fuck me already."You couldn't help it right now, you were hot and bothered and just wanted a good fuck.

"A good girl doesn't talk like that to her master, but you've been so could up till now i'll just give it to ya"He suddenly plunged his cock deep inside and blackout again, Picking up your legs and throwing them over his shoulders like nothing.His pace this time was much more extreme than before thrusting at an incredible speed.

You couldn't hang on any more you felt your orgasm coming on.

"I'm about to cum"

"Shit, me too."He groaned as you contracted around him, your eyes rolling back as you came.Sans went for a little while before cumming too.

He laid his head down on your chest while catching his breath before muttering"Best Lunch Break Ever."

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened"WHAT THE FUCK??!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, if your having public bathroom sex don't forget to lock the door
> 
> Tried to write a actual chapter for a story, but my mind wont stop thinking about writing Smut :/  
> So it's Quickly written  
> I do plan to add another chapter explaining how things advanced public mall bathroom sex tho


End file.
